First World Bank (Payday 2)
First World Bank is a heist from PAYDAY: The Heist introduced to PAYDAY 2 on day 6 of CrimeFest 2015. It takes place in a bank of the same name. Overview First World Bank requires the players to break into the vault of a large bank and steal four duffel-bags worth of cash. The heist begins with the players casing the bank to locate the manager and get a security keycard. Afterward, they will drill through a security gate and use thermite to burn a hole into the bank's vault. Once they have the money, the crew will use C4 to blow a hole in a wall and make their escape. Walkthrough Before the heist begins, Bain informs the crew that their insider hid a drill and two cans of Thermite in a photocopy machine in the server room but has bailed, leaving them to locate the bank manager in order to retrieve the gear. Since the heist does not start until one of the players initiates it, the crew has all the time they need to search for the bank manager and position themselves to take out guards and security cameras. Removing all of the cameras will give a generous cash bonus. Once the drill is attached to the security door leading to the back half of the bank, the crew will have to defend themselves while resetting the drill when it jams. Someone will also have to disable magnetic lock using a terminal in one of the offices upstairs in Management. Snipers occasionally spawn outside the windows, so the crew must be aware when restarting the drill or traveling the front of the bank. After the drill finishes, the crew must make their way to an office above the vault and use the Thermite to melt through the floor. Using both cans of Thermite makes the process go more quickly (in Single Player, this means the player must make a return trip to the photocopy machine). Once inside the vault, the crew must fill their duffel bags with the cash and wait for law enforcement to open the vault doors for their escape. While inside, there are also a number of loose bundles of cash both on the tables and in deposit boxes that can be taken for a small additional reward. When the crew is ready to leave, they must make their way back to the server room through the lobby (as security shutters will have blocked off the stairs next to the door they drilled), blow a hole into the neighboring building using C4, and navigate to the underground garage, where they are exfiltrated via a garbage truck. Money Bundle Locations Below is a list of all the possible locations where there may be money bundles: *On a brown filing cabinet in a separate office room in the Drill Area. *Under the desk on the computer of the manger's office in Management. *On a shelf with a TV in the manager's office in Management. *Under the desk on the computer next to the manager's office in Management. *There are one or two on the desk in the room where you place the thermite. *There are several in the vault, a pile on a cart and 3-4 in an open deposit box. *On a desktop computer tower on the desk across from the large conference table that is in front of the projector screen in Second Office Building. *Another money bundle is often found after blowing up the wall using C4, in the last office room before the stairs. Differences from PAYDAY: The Heist * Unlike the original, the player must carry bags, and more than 4. * To help with carrying bags, there's a vent in the security center. * This version is stealthable. * Aside from the 4 main heisters, Dallas, Hoxton, Chains, and Wolf, the new heisters can also be used in this version. * The layout of the bank is also changed, as the drill area can be in a different spot. Objectives #Enter the bank #Find the bank manager #Get the drill and the thermite #Start the drill #Disable magnetic lock #Drill the gates #Pour out the thermite to melt the floor #Melt the floor #Empty the vault #(Optional) Place loot in the vent to get it past the lobby quicker #Get through the lobby Bugs * The bank manager has the tendency to be unresponsive to shouts and intimidation. Occasionally he will stand back up and attempt to run within seconds of being intimidated. * Dominating the guard in the security room will not deactivate cameras from time to time, forcing the player to kill the operator. Trivia *This is the first heist from PAYDAY: The Heist to return in PAYDAY 2. *There is no contractor for this heist. It is simply put under the menu "Classics." *As the menu is called "Classics" it's highly likely that there will be more levels added from The Heist. Gallery Video PAYDAY 2 Soundtrack - Gun Metal Grey 2015|Gun Metal Grey 2015 - First World Bank Theme. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists